The Masque of Red Death
by nocturnalMusings
Summary: It was then their two worlds collided. But the reaction they had was way more than just the normal reactions associated with meeting Sabaku no Gaara. GaaSaku story.
1. Masque

My first GaaSaku! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Oh come on! I don't own Naruto! If you think I do, then why am I here? I would probably be way behind with screenplays for the show!

**Edit: Yeah, now that I know the liney things...I changed the "ai" thing to lines...Also, I'll have either a soundtrack or a song to listen to on repeat listed for each chapter.**

**Soundtrack:**

**Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson**

**Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne**

**Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin**

**

* * *

**

The years of isolation had always kept him from making friends. The paranoia instilled in his siblings courtesy of their father didn't make the situation any better. As the desert sand flew past him in a screeching maelstrom of chaos, he sighed. Chuunin exams were starting soon, and his father was expecting him to fight, and win. He turned to face the man behind him.

"Gaara, it's your duty as a shinobi of Suna to accept your mission. Much blood will be shed, but that shouldn't be a problem."

Gaara didn't say anything. Baki was right, even though Gaara never admitted it. He turned back to face the scathing wind, chapping his lips and forcing him to close his eyes.

"Gaara, what 's bothering you?"

Gaara walked away from his sensei, features hardening back into the mask he used to protect himself from the world.

"Nothing."

**

* * *

**

"Okay, team. I almost forgot to tell you: the Chuunin exams are going to take place three days from now. The other shinobi from hidden villages all around will be arriving two days from now. Train up a little."

Kakashi poofed off, heading kami-knows-where. Sakura sighed. This was just like Kakashi to wait until the last second to tell them about something this important. Sasuke's eyes had flashed in genuine anticipation, and Naruto, having asked what the exam was about and received his answer, was determined to beat Sasuke, at risk of life and limb. However, the decision was up to Sakura, and at the moment, she couldn't have felt less ready. Sure, her genjustu skills were fairly strong, and her chakra control was above average, but the teams there were probably much better at their skills than she was, and that would prove to be a problem. She just considered not doing it at all, but that would have been folly. Sasuke and Naruto were depending on her. The question was, could she count on herself?

**

* * *

**

Two days.

The journey to Kohona was _two days long_. Gaara's face was once again a harsh mask of impassiveness. The only sounds puncturing the silence was the swishing of their clothes, the whistling wind, and the sudden shifting of the fan on Temari's back or Kankuro's puppet sliding on his shoulders. Baki was on the lookout for any enemy nin on the prowl. Being the teacher of the Kazekage's children wasn't the easiest job in the world.

As soon as they reached the gate, they were stopped for a moment to present their documents. Reading the words "Chuunin exam" was the only ID they needed: the team was welcomed to Kohona with open arms. Gaara only smirked.

_Like shooting ducks in a barrel._

_**Yes, my host. Let's revel in the rivers of their blood…I'm sure if you wanted to, you could…**_

_Not now, Shukaku. Let's follow this worthless plan. It may be to our advantage._

_**(smirks) You always were the brightest vessel I've had…**_

_I'm the only vessel you've had._

_**Exactly.**_

* * *

Sakura had spent two days training her hardest to catch up to her teammates. She'd stopped thinking about joining Ino in spying on Sasuke for a while, and focused on perfecting her skills. So after her regular training, she walked with Naruto, who met up with that brat Konohamaru. She threw a punch or two at Naruto, simply for suggesting to the young boy that she was affiliated intimately with the doofus. A minute later, and one of the biggest guys they've ever had the misfortune to meet was towering before them, holding Konohamaru by his scarf. The black-clad boy was rather enjoying himself, while a girl behind him pleaded for him to let the kid go before their teammate got there. The giant's smirk widened. Naruto suddenly got into the thick of it when he decided to save Konohamaru himself. Sasuke showed up, but that only made things worse. She was about to be crushed by the sand-nin before a deep voice, raspy as the desert wind, cut through to the shinobi's ears.

"Eh heh…Hey Gaara…"

It was then their two worlds collided. But the reaction they had was way more than just the normal reactions associated with meeting Sabaku no Gaara.

She stared in awe at the redhead before her, all thoughts of the Uchiha prodigy blown into the wind. Her eyes traveled the expanse of porcelain skin exposed by his flowing clothing, tracing the curve of his cheek, the black ringing his eyes, his messy red hair. She dared to look into his eyes, a shocking celedon-green that sent electric currents traveling in her body.

Gaara could say this turn of events was tenfold for him. Her shocking pink hair, her creamy skin, her long lashes that caught the sun. The pretty leaf-green eyes that tantalized his own and made his heart beat a heavy, erratic rhythm. The two stared at one another, each one's face still masked by impassivity. Her eyes flashed mischievously, while his flared with burning passion. This and more were noticed by them and them alone. It was only when Naruto shook her and snapped her out of it that she turned and walked away. But not before she'd memorized his face. When a new shinobi arrived, she wouldn't remember their name.

However, she never forgot a face.

**

* * *

**

_**So, we've found a victim, yes?**_

_Not quite, Shukaku. She's different._

_**How so, my little cub?**_

_Unlike the others, she didn't run. _

_**Well, we'll see, cub. I'm sure soon she too will run. We shall have our blood.**_

_She smelled sweet. Like a cherry blossom._

_**A sakura, hmm? Well, she may just be the prefect specimen. What do you think, cub?**_

_I think this exam has finally gotten interesting._

**

* * *

**

If it's crap, feel free to tell me. I read a lot of GaaSaku, so this is a new thing. I just think the possessive, homicidal stalker fits Gaara more than the lovey-dovey crap most people spew when they write a GaaSaku. It's currently 12:19 am over here in Nowheresville. If I'm being harsh, then forgive me. I blame lack of sleep. Goddamn.

Insomnia's a bitch.


	2. Of Sakuras and Sand

Hey. I'm still awake, and I can't sleep at all. Insomnia hates me, I swear. GaaSaku darkhumour up next chapter. Huzzah. About 12:23 am over here. I hate night.

Disclaimer: Shit, like I need one?

**Song to Listen to On Repeat:**

**Haunted by Evanescence**

**

* * *

**

Nightfall glided over Kohona with grace to dismay an angel. Gaara, however, missed the chaotic way the night fought with day in the desert. The night in Suna was always the victor, leaving the sky streaked bloody from its war with the sun. He smirked, and alighted upon a rooftop sixteen kilometers from his room in the oppressive atmosphere in the hotel. He sniffed the wind, so very different from that of the wind at home. That wind was rough, hot, filled with inner turmoil. The wind here was gentle, cool, sighing deeply through the night. He caught the scent of sakura, and turned his head hungrily just in time to catch a glimpse of pink hair disappearing into a doorway not two apartment complexes from his perch.

**

* * *

**

Her encounter with the shinobi from Suna made up her mind. Screw her own self-doubts, she would participate in the exams, even if it killed her. Signing the sheet quickly, she felt the eerie sensation of being watched. Turning, she saw nothing. A stifled yawn convinced her to sleep, and so she changed quickly and drifted off. As she faded off to sleep, she swore she'd seen a pair of green eyes. Then again, she'd been wrong before, right?

**

* * *

**

Watching her sleep was the perk to not sleeping himself. Slipping soundlessly from the window ledge to the floor, he walked quietly to her bed, staring down upon her sleeping form. Her hair was fluttering on her face, stirred by the breeze of her breathing. His hands brushed against her cheek, startling him with its softness. He stroked her shoulder, touching her hair. Pink as a sakura.

His eyes shut as he savored her soft skin and feather-light hair. He felt her skin ripple under his touch, her body shifting lightly so she lay on her back. He traced her collarbone; her lips, so soft compared to his own. Her eyelashes fluttered in REM sleep, and he became entranced by the movement. He watched her that night, never caring that she couldn't see him.

No, he only cared that he could see her.

**

* * *

**

"Sakura?"

Her eyes shot open, and she turned to face the voice. It was Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled, eye crinkling merrily. "I was on my way to the bridge. Expect me to be late by half an hour."

She watched him poof away from her window, and she ran her hand through her pink locks. Of all the dreams she had, that was the most vivid.

The Sand shinobi from yesterday was there, and she was feeling his every touch, his every caress, his loving grasp. She didn't understand. She loved Sasuke. Yet how could this stranger make her feel _so damn good_?

Pushing them aside, she showered and dressed, picked up ramen, and formulated this as the perfect excuse for being almost as late as Kakashi. Naruto was happy beyond relief, and Sasuke, as usual, said nothing.

**

* * *

**

Hoo-rah for Stalker-Gaara. He gets a cookie. (forks over cookie)

Damn, these are short chapters. I'm going to attempt to sleep now, because it's fucking 12:53 am in Nowheresville, Texas. I hate living so close to S.A., but the lights and sounds of the city are my calling. I miss arguing with street vendors and fighting my way through the sidewalks. (sigh) I guess I can't go back. Screw it, I'm tired. Read and review, etc, etc.


	3. From Yesterday

w00t! I finally decided to type up chapter three. I'm out of the rut of writer's block! GaaSaku for all! Sorry, really hyperactive at the moment! Had lotsa sugar before bed! MUAHAHAHA!!!

**Soundtrack:**

**From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars**

Disclaimer: OH FOR THE LOVE OF...I DON'T OWN IT, OKAY!?

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, suprised. "Huh? She should have been here by now. That's not good."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he was thinking that perhaps Sakura's absence wasn't just lateness on her part.

* * *

Sakura, meanwhile, was in a world of trouble. Here she was, cornered by the same Sand-nin from yesterday. His green eyes narrowed in distaste. _How pathetic. Shaking like the weakling she is._

"What are you going to do to me?" _Kill you, of course._

"I'll kill you...pure and simple..."

"K-kill...m-me...? Why?"

Gaara started, and stared at her like she was insane. Why? Why did he need a reason to? He would kill her because of how she made him feel. He felt happy around her, safe from harm, weak. For making him weak, she'd pay with her life.

"Because you're annoying."

_Wait, what?_

Sakura was now officially pissed. How dare he! No one called her that but...

_"Sakura?"_

_"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"You're annoying."_

"That bastard..." Sakura whispered. Gaara looked at her in shock.

"What did you.."

"SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!!!"

* * *

Sasuke stopped probing and let out a sharp gasp. Kakashi and Naruto looked at him just in time to see him run off from the bridge.

_She felt me,_ Sasuke thought._ She felt me probing Konoha with my Sharingan, looking for her. But what was that burst of energy I felt earlier?_

Sasuke swept through Konoha, searching everywhere, and seeing fellow shinobi, but no Sakura.

_Hyuuga...ramen stand...Inuzuka...Aburame...Akimichi...Nara...ew, Ino...that quiet Hyuuga...another Nara...another Akimichi...ew, Ino's dad...wait, what's THAT?!_

* * *

Sakura stalked up to the mysterious Sand-nin, and leaned foward, almost nose-to-nose, except he was shorter than her.

_Ha! I'm the taller one! Take that!_

"What did you call me," she snarled in a dangerously low voice.

Gaara smirked, only further pissing Sakura off.

"I called you annoying."

It was Sakura's turn to smirk.

"Wrong answer."

She sent a left-hook toward his temple, but missed, and used the momentum to swing the right fist at him. She was suprised to see sand come from nowhere to stop her fist and after discovering this, she spun and stealthily attached a wire on one of the buckles holding his gourd in place. Unnoticing, he began preparing to trap her in sand. Sakura pulled the steel wire, sending him spinning right into her arms, causing her to crash into him and send them into what could only be discribed as an embrace.

"Sakura?"

* * *

Sasuke blinked. Then he wanted to die.

Sakura was in the arms of the odd Sand-nin from yesterday, and if he wasn't mistaken, he saw no intention of pulling away on Sakura's part.

"Sakura?"

He watched her turn, eyes scared and yet they seemed suprised to see him standing there, while the Sand-nin was just as suprised, if not more so, than Sakura.

"Sakura, what's going on here?"

* * *

Almost done with the next chapter of The Devil's Child. ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY UPDATE!!! 


	4. Beautiful Disaster

Hey! I'm actually updating for once!!! I'm on hiatus for The Devil's Child, and Don't Lose It!, and if you want to visit my think tank for The Devil's Child, then look on my DA account. The link's on my profile.

**Soundtrack:**

**Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson**

**Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne**

Disclaimer: You know what's disturbing? The fact that if I owned Naruto; GaaSaku would actually happen, Sasuke would have come out of the closet a looong time ago (read Coming Out of the Closet! 17 reviews on the first chapter! w00t!), and Deidara would be a woman. Unfortunately, I don't, and it isn't so. TT.TT

* * *

"What's going on here?" 

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. He had the look of someone who's dreams were crushed and spit upon right before their eyes. She pushed away the shell-shocked Sand-nin, and turned to face her teammate.

"Sasuke, I can explain..."

"Forget it, Sakura...just forget it." The youngest Uchiha turned away, and walked wordlessly away to the bridge.

"Sasuke! Come back!" She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder, and as she reached up to swat whatever it was away, she was spun around, where leaf-green eyes met celedon-green. Before she could object, roughly-chapped lips met her own.

* * *

Gaara was shocked at her compliance with the kiss. He felt her lean figure lean in to him, deepening the kiss and sending shockwaves into his nerve endings.He was dimly aware of his tongue begging entrance into her mouth, his arms wrapping around her and her arms wrapping around his neck. He felt her hair, so very soft and sweet-smelling. He fisted his hand in her hair as he began to kiss her neck, and and he found himself unable to pull away. 

Too bad he didn't want to.

* * *

Sakura felt like she was caught in a maelstrom of emotion, every nerve craving his touch, her head telling her to abandon all reason and to give in to her primal instinct. Lucky her, Inner Sakura was conveniently missing, and she felt him move to her jawbone, pushing her against the wall as he kissed her collarbone and neck. She felt a moan escape her lips as she wrapped an arm around his neck and tangled her fingers in his amazingly soft hair. He suddenly pulled away; his intense, black-rimmed eyes burning into hers with lusty, purely primal emotion flaring within them. Shakingly, she spoke. 

"I need to leave..."

He pulled her into another embrace, and the words he whispered into her ear caused her blood to run cold.

"You. Are. Mine."

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! Did you find Sakura-chan?" 

The brunette in question looked up at the blonde idiot of Team Seven and reflected upon the possible consiquences of kicking his ass from here to kingdom come.

"No," he lied. It hurt him to see her like that. The one girl in the entire genin population of Konoha worth any merit, and she was fraternizing with a foreign nin. He couldn't believe it.

"Oh. Well...do you think she's at her house?"

"No, she's probably wandering around, troublesome girl." Sasuke nearly smacked himself when he said that; He'd been hanging around Shikamaru Nara for too long.

"Well, teme, where could she be then?"

"Did you check the ramen stand?"

Silence for a blissful 364th of a second.

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!"

* * *

Finished! About time, right? Exactly 1:15 in Nowheresville, and I'm actually starting to fall asleep as I write. Review, or I'll inflict my insomnia upon you! 

Gaara: ahem?

Me: Oh, and Gaara will send his army of evil teddybears after your soul.

Gaara: Oh yesh...yesh indeed...

Me: O.o


	5. Breaking Sakura

Anyways...This is the new chappie, and I hope everyone likes it...I need more hits for The Devil's Child and The Artist and the Dancer, so if' you have time, read at least one of those stories...review them, too...

**Song to Listen to On Repeat:**

**Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne**

Disclaimer: I own the storyline, but not the show... TT.TT

* * *

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara."

Sakura paused to think about this. He was obviously posessive, not to mention unstable, but she couldn't stay away from him. She found herself craving him, like a horribly addictive drug.

"Gaara, do you think we'll make it through the exams?"

"I don't know. But I do know this: If _anyone_ tries to hurt you, I'll kill them."

* * *

Sasuke was furious. He tore apart his room, cursing the land of Suna to oblivion, and envisioning himself obliterating that Sand-nin. How on earth could **Sakura** fall for that guy? She didn't even know him. As Sasuke tore apart a pillow, he repeated one thing over and over in his mind:

_I'll kill him..._

* * *

Gaara dropped Sakura off at her house, his kiss still lingering on her lips. It killed her to think that they might have to kill one another during the exam. As she closed the door, her mother came bustling out from the kitchen, talking so rapidly that Sakura couldn't keep up.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, mom. Training was a bit rough today, that's all"

**Heh, like you were really training...**

_You again..._

**Face it, you totally want to sleep with him!**

_NO! Well, maybe...okay, so what if I do?!_

**I thought you liked Sasuke?**

_I did too...but I just can't stand him anymore. He's smothering me, now. Did you notice how ever since we met Gaara yesterday he's been popping up at random everywhere? Just last night he asked to take me home!_

**Yeah, I noticed...You turned him down, didn't you?**

_Yeah..._

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"You zoned out again. Anyway, shower and come down for dinner. You smell like you fell into a butchery..."

Sakura sniffed her shirt, and she felt her flesh begin to crawl.

She smelled like blood.

* * *

Post-dinner, she sat down on her bed, lights off, looking out the window at the moon.

_I wonder if he's looking out at the moon, too..._

She shook off the thought. She sat on her windowsill, and looked into the street. She wished he were here, so she could talk to him, maybe ask him about Suna and how he lived there. Seeing no one but a cat, she swung her self out onto the fire escape, and climbed the ladder up to the roof, where the view of Konoha was best. She lowered herself level to the surface, and looked up Shikamaru-style at the stars, moon hanging overhead like an awe-inspiring orb of silvery light.

"I wish you were here to share this with me...'

"I am..."

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!"

Sakura scrambled to her feet as Gaara came out from the shadows. She realized she was only in a tank top and a pair of short-shorts, and she began to blush as he took her in his arms and kissed her. This one was better than the last, fuller and much more suggestive than it was before. She eventually had to pull away, and looked him in his black-rimmed eyes.

"You know, my mom'll be pissed if she sees you up here with me."

"I don't care." He nipped her neck, earning a gasp as she squeezed the front of his shirt in suprise. "I don't care if anyone knows." What was he saying?

**_Snap out of it, kid!_**

_Keep out of it!_

**_Kid, you're letting her make you soft! She's making you weak!_**

Gaara stopped. She looked at him, inquiringly.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

He whirled her to face him. "You weaken me. That's never happened before. I can't afford to be weak."

"Gaara, what are you talking about?"

"I can't be seen with you. I'm sorry."

He kissed her again, just one last time. This one was sad, full of pain and hurt. Sakura began to cry. What did he mean?

"Gaara..."

He kissed her more hungrily, moving to her jawline, her neck, her collar, wanting to spend this last night with her, in her, beside her.

"Gaara, stop."

He stopped, regaining control. She was holding him, and he didn't want her to let go.

"Why can't you see me?"

"I can't be weak. You won't understand."

This got her mad. "All anyone ever tells me is I won't understand. 'Sakura, you just don't understand', 'Sakura, you don't get it', well NEWS FLASH, i can't understand if you don't tell me! I can't..."

Gaara cut her off with another kiss. "Sakura, I'm not like other people. I can't afford to be weak. I can't afford to love."

With that last word, he slipped a note and something cold into her hand, and left. She opened the note, and read four simple words:

_I will miss you._

Still confused, she shook her head and entered her room. She looked at the other thing in her hand, and her heart skipped a beat.

It was a locket, a locket that had his kanji on it.

* * *

"Sakura honey! Wake up!"

She rubbed her eyes, and remembered the night's events. She grabbed at her neck, and felt the necklace hanging off it. Peeking at the window, she saw a few glistening grains of sand, and smiled.

Skipping down the stairs, she was face to face with her mother.

"Sakura, You're going to be late and...What's that?"

Sakura watched her mother's eyes fixating on a spot on her neck where her hairline met her jawline met her neck. Her eyes widened as her mother's did the same.

"IS THAT A HICKEY?"

* * *

That was a tiring chappie to write. I hope the next one isn't as hard to write...

REVIEW!!!!


	6. Why does my heart ache when I see him?

Really quick update for this, suprisingly. I haven't uploaded for a while on some stories, finished two, and I might delete Shades of Black and and one other one. Also, Don't Lose It! and Before He Cheats might have a few bonus cahppies, so don't lose it if I change my mind. Deleting a few things will free up the update schedule, meaning more updates!

**Soundtrack:**

**When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

**Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy**

Disclaimer: GAASAKU 4 EVAH!!! (waves huge-ass GaaSaku flag, starts parade.)

Gaara: I believe she is referring to us.

Sakura: She's insane...

Gaara: Remember, she did have an abnormal amount of sugar this morning...

Sakura and Gaara: She doesn't own us, nor does she own the show Naruto.

Sasuke: (poofs from nowhere) Thank you, god...

Me: Hey Sasuke, nice skankygaypirate suit...

Sasuke: (sniffle) That was uncalled for... (sniff)

Everyone: WE'RE PERFECTLY JUSTIFIED!!!

Sakura: Damn ass, leaving me on a bench...

* * *

It was the day. Sakura couldn't believe how easy it was to dispel the genjustu on the second floor, but that weird guy with the green jumpsuit kind of freaked her out when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Watching him kick Sasuke's ass made her shake her head in disbelief. But what confused her was when Sasuke brushed her off moodily. A side of her dispaired, wondering what she did wrong, while another side let loose a sigh of relief. As the team wandered off to the third floor, she barely registered her hand wrapping around the silver locket.

_What if he's here?_

_What then?_

* * *

It never really occured to Gaara just how insanely boring waiting could be. As he sat silently between his siblings, he had to distract himself from thinking about her.

**_Really, kid, it's for the best._**

"But why does it feel so wrong?"

**_It'll stop soon. Just stick with the plan._**

He shook the tanuki to the back of his head, and thought about the idiotic plan. He had to admit, it hurt a lot less to think about that then remember her. His mind barely registered the swift open and shut of the door, instead absorbed with the study of the back of his right hand. Hearing the newcomers babbling incoherantly, he focused on shutting out the noise. That's when his ears picked up the sound of her laugh. His head shot up just in time to catch her eyes as she scanned the room.

* * *

Her breath caught in her throat as their eyes met for the briefest of instants. Even though her fellow Genin rookies babbled around her, she stood stock-still and silent, refusing to believe it. He was there. And he could see her.

**Well, it's not like it's hard or anything, you have pink hair, for god's sake...**

_Quiet, you..._

**You told yourself to be quiet...you know, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself...**

She mentally blocked her Inner, fingering her locket as she watched him. She didn't quite know why, but each time she happened to look at him, she felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly with a sharp katana. (remind you of something familiar?)

_Why does it hurt so bad when I think about him?_

**You can't be together, that's why. He can't be weak, remember?**

_You again..._

**You're holding him back, and that's weakening him.**

_Stop it! I don't want to think about that._

She blocked her Inner once again, and sighed, not noticing the babbling stop as the proctor appeared.

_Just my luck, I have to sit just four or five feet away from him..._

As the proctor explained the rules, she gazed about, trying not to look at him.

_Why does my heart ache when I see him?_

* * *

I felt like I should just stop procrastinating and get on with the freaking exams already, so here it is. Tis chappie was very satisfying, because I like the question Sakura asks. It reminds me of the question Gaara asked Yashamaru when he was six. Also, like Sakura, I too have a question: Why is it _every time_ we see an Akatsuki member with no jacket, they DIE?! (starts ranting)

Gaara: (with popcorn and two sodas) Should I remind her to start begging yet?

Sakura: (takes a soda) Nah, let her rant for a while...

(Both watch Panda continue ranting, occasionally squabbling over popcorn bowl)

Me: Also, DEIDARA YOU FKTARD! GAARA'S BODY IS NOT A CHAIR!!! (if you don't get it, there's a pic on my faves on DA of a screenshot where Deidara appears to be sitting on Gaara's dead body.)

Okay, I'm done ranting. (does Good Guy pose) Review! YOSH!!!


	7. A Little Cheating Never Hurt

Whoa...That's a lotta reviews I got for the last chappie! I'm really glad we got to the exams, aren't you? Note, people have been complaining about the relationship going too fast. I hope this serves as a break. There's also a worry that we're seeing too much Sakura. There's more Sasuke and Gaara in the next chapters, I promise.

**Song to Listen to On Repeat:**

**Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects**

Disclaimer: Nope, still haven't magically gained ownership of Naruto...(stares at Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin in disgust) What am I paying you for? Planting daisies? (kicks Voldy) And you call yourselves wizards...

* * *

Written exams suck. 

Gaara inwardly groaned at the question before him, while Shukaku panicked. It'd been a while since he'd had to remember _anything_ about shuriken trjectories or battle tactics. It wasn't his job to know tactics; that's Temari's job! Kankuro and himself just followed whatever their nii-chan's advice was and prayed that she hadn't made a mistake. She was the planner, He was the fighter/destroyer, and Kankuro...well, he just got to sit back and look pretty for the targets. He felt sudden flares of chakra, telling him his fellow shinobi finally figured out they were _supposed_ to cheat. He smirked, kicked a hyperventilating Shukaku out of his head, and filled out a few of the easy answers himself. Mission or team? _Mission. Mission is always first. _Shuriken trejectory off a twenty-meter building to a target approx. thirty-meters away from the base of said building? _Damn, i hate math...thirty-six meters squared? Sounds about right..._

Finishing three questions, he pulled out one of his favorite little jutsus. Focusing his chakra into his fingertips and his right eye, he performed a few quick handsigns, using his chakra to mold a perfect little sand replica of his right eye. He sent it off to spy on his neighbor. Feeling satisfyed, he copied down his neighbor's hard-thought answers in his own tiny, slightly messy handwriting.

* * *

Sakura was tearing out her hair trying to answer question three. She could answer the others fairly easily, but this one had her stumped: What is the trejectory of a shuriken trown from the top of a building twenty meters in height at a target thirty meters from the base of said building? 

Forehead, please meet desktop.

Forehead status: sufficiently sore.

She groaned, and thudded her fist againt the side of the chair.

"I hate math..."

* * *

Sasuke was speeding along nicely now that he was getting all the answers from the person in front of him. Hooray for having the Sharengan and using it to copy pencil movements. He looked over at Sakura when he was finished, and saw her agonizing over a question. Before he could get her attention, he spotted a tendril of sand with a scrap of paper in its grasp slithering across the floor. He watched it deposit said paper in her waiting hand, read it, write something down, and send it back. This apparently gave her the answer, because she wrote down something on the test paper after she sent back the note. He watched her repeat this process several times before Sasuke realized it was a note. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead using the saved energy to feed his anger towards their blatant disregard towards the fact they were from two completely different villages. It kind of, but just barely, pissed him off.

* * *

The written exam was over. The students and their teams were cleared for the next level, when the next proctor made her grand entrance, via the window. Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke all thought the same thing: This teacher is a freak.

* * *

They were taken to the side of the forest. As they walked, Sakura felt a sudden pressure on her shoulder, and Temari had to move pretty quick in order to avoid being decapitated. 

"Hey, watch it! You nearly whacked my head off, pinky!"

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to warn you about something. Kankuro, come here." Kankuro came over, and joined his sister.

"If you even hurt a hair on Gaara's head," Temari said gravely, "I will kill you before Gaara can even find you. Got it?"

Sakura scoffed. "Why? Afraid I drive him crazy or hurt him?"

"No worries on the crazy part," Kankuro piped up, "He's already mentally insane."

Sakura turned to the two shinobi. "Why do you care? What are you, his keepers?"

Temari and Kankuro both smirked, then collectively blew her out of the water.

"Close," Kankuro said. "He's our baby brother."

* * *

Whoa...didn't see that coming... 

REVIEW!


	8. Siblings, Threats, and Secrets

Heya! What's shakin'? I love you people...you're so good to this lowly authoress...Anyways, shout-out to **nemadragon31** for her idea! Thnx! This chapter's for you!!!

**Soundtrack:**

**Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**

**Another Brick in The Wall (part 3) by Pink Floyd**

**Killer Queen by Queen**

**Change Your Mind by The Killers (or) All-American Rejects**

Disclaimer: You really think I own Naruto? Man, you need to get out more...

* * *

"GAARA HAS SIBLINGS?!" 

Sakura backed up, thoroughly disturbed. Bad enough that Gaara had psychotic teammates, now those same teammates are his SIBLINGS? That was something she _really_ didn't need to know about.

Kankuro and Temari sighed. "Yes, he does."

"Wait," she said, calming down, "why are you telling me?"

"Well, our brother hasn't been dating anyone else here," Kankuro deadpanned. Then he becamed panic-stricken. "Has he?!"

"We aren't 'dating,'" Sakura shouted, exasperated. Then her face grew dark. "At least, not anymore..."

"You were still with him, though!"

"How do you know?"

"Because you have the locket," said a sombered Kankuro.

"What, this?" She grabbed at the locket around her neck, puzzled. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Temari was now agitated. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she started in.

"that locket is one of the finest pieces of Sunian craftsmanship ever created from high-grade Sunian silver." She grew quiet. "It was our mother's..."

"So?"

"You don't get it," Temari shouted out. "Our mother died giving birth to Gaara! She left that locket to him, and now it's the only thing he's ever had of her! He would never give that up for anything in the world!" She was sobbing audibly. Sakura was startled at how such a strong, powerful individual was so easily brought to tears by the thought of her mother's death.

"Meaning," cut in Kankuro, "that he must really like you."

"It doesn't matter if he loves me or not," she said, trying to sound brave over the slight waver in her voice, "He told me that I'm holding him back. He doesn't need me anymore. It's over."

She felt the tears come and ran for it. Finding a secluded part of the rest area, she sank to her knees and cryed, not caring who was watching. One phrase kept repeating itself in her head, ove and over:

_It's over..._

* * *

Gaara sighed, and dropped the invisibility justu. Walking over to his siblings, he sighed. 

"Well, _that_ could have gone better," he muttered bitterly.

"Hey, if you miss her so bad, why won't you..."

"No."

He turned away, face once again a mask of indifference, though inside, he wanted to scream. "She's better off without me."

"How right you are."

The three siblings turned en masse to see Sasuke leaning against the tree behind them. Gaara stiffened.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown of distaste, and he stalked foward, confronting the other adolescent.

"Stay away from Sakura."

"Why should I?"

Sasuke's frown was now accompanied by crossed-arms and narrowed eyes.

"She's mine."

"She belongs to no one," Gaara intoned. Kankuro and Temari exchanged scared looks. They knew the tone in his voice: Uchiha better watch his back.

"Keep seeing her, and you won;t see the end of this exam, foreigner."

"Name-calling, Uchiha?" Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head, smirking. "How childish."

Everything was quiet, when a hissing sound could be heard. Sasuke jumped out of the way as a tendril of sand just barely wrapped around his leg. Panting, Sasuke watched in facinated horror as sand squirmed and shifted around Gaara. Gaara chuckled evilly.

"Threats don't work on me, Uchiha."

Sand was summoned back, and as it slithered to its owner, a sakura blossom was caught in its grasp. Sasuke's eyes were fixated on it as Gaara plucked it away from his sand and held it out in the palm of his hand. Gaara was now looking the Uchiha eye to eye.

"You have no idea what you're messing with."

* * *

"IDIOT!" 

Naruto now suffered through another barrage of blows to the head as Sakura launched into a lecture intended to settle into the empty space between Naruto's ears.

"That interview was supposed to be for the whole team! Not just you, but ALL of us!"

"Itai, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura went limp. She was drained. "Why do I even bother? You're just going to do it again..."

"Hey, Sakura..."

She turned to see Sasuke walking toward her. "What?"

"I want you to stay away from those Suna kids."

"Sasuke, I never thought I'd say this, but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. It's not like they're hurting anyone!"

"I don't trust them, and neither should you."

This got her really agitated. "If you don't trust them, then you can stay away from them! I like them, they're nice! They just want to be a chuunin, like everyone else! Don't tell me who I can and can't talk to, Sasuke Uchiha!"

And with that statement hanging thickly in the tense air, she stormed off.

* * *

"Gaara?" 

Temari was hesitant. If she knew her family, then Gaara could be any level of unstable after Uchiha had left. Judging from the look of the agitated sand surrounding him, she'd settle for "highly unstable".

At the very least.

"What?"

She cleared her throat, and got straight to the point. "When are you going to tell her?"

Gaara immediately stiffened, and Temari prepared to write her will on the spot. _If I die, I blame it on Kankuro..._

"I don't know."

Temair was thrown off for a minute. Her baby brother sighed, and sank down to the ground, cross-legged. Temari blinked, and sat down hesitantly beside him. Unsure of what to do now, she did what she thought was natural: she reluctantly wrapped an arm around his neck, and pulled him into a one-armed hug. He didn't pull away.

"Gaara?"

"Yes, nee-san?" Nee-san. He hadn't called her that since he was six...

"Dispite the fact that everyone says different, I still say you're the best baby brother in the world. " She turned her head to look into the trees surrounding them, and tousled his hair lightly. "You're a good kid."

And in that miniscule second, Temari could've sworn she saw her baby brother smile.

* * *

Y'know, on my week-long break, I went to the doctor, and I found out about something: because I'm typing so much, I now am the proud owner of two sprained wrists. Yet here I am, in a hell of a lot of pain, and I'm writing this for you. 

Be grateful, and review for me and my poor broken body. Please?


	9. Battle of Wills: Part 1

Well hot damn, my wrists are better now! My doctor said it's actually carpal tunnel, and I need to wear a brace when I type, and so I am! I actually wrote something for once! Yay!

**Soundtrack:**

**Numb by Linkin Park**

**Naked by Avril Lavigne**

**So Long Jimmy by James Blunt**

**Grace Kelly by Mika**

Disclaimer: Who cares?

* * *

"Okay, in this exam, you will recieve a scroll: a heaven scroll or an earth scroll," droned the proctor. Gaara could see Sakura begin nodding off, and he almost smiled again. 

**_What's wrong with you?_**

_What? I'm not allowed to smile when I see something amusing?_

**_You and I both know that you're smiling at her...I told you to forget about her..._**

_Since when have I ever listened to you?_

**_Every time I convince you to kill, cub._**

_I'm rethinking the whole killing thing..._

**_GASP! What are you saying?! You aren't giving up on me, are you?!_** (cue anime tears)

_Shukaku...shut up._

Gaara kicked the now-sobbing Shukaku out of his head and focused. He knew he was on a mission, but he was beginning to have second thoughts...

* * *

"Wow, that was easy as pie...it's only been an hour..." 

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked into the tower. It had been a simple matter of attacking the team, killing the three shinobi, swiping the scroll, and running to the middle of the grounds: no problem. He kind of lost it for a minute, scared the crap out of his siblings, but he managed to rein it in. Kankuro was thrilled to be out of the forest...he kept saying he saw a giant spider.

"I still can't believe how easy it was..."

"Kankuro, you can't believe anything, can you?"

"Not until I see it...and I swear I saw a giant spider out there..."

"Kankuro, you need to lose this irrational fear of spiders..."

Gaara tuned out his siblings. Sinking into a semi-meditative state, he stood leaning against the wall, and found his mindscape. Unlike Naruto's mindscape, Gaara's mindscape resembled a cave system, with long, winding catacombs. He found his chakra well and sat cross-legged, brooding over an unnerving question.

_Why can't I get her out of my mind? _Flashes of Sakura flicked through his vision. He mentally shook his head, and the images disappeared. He took another turn, and ran into a cage.

_Shukaku?_

A swirl of sand, and Shukaku appeared, in human form. He looked like Gaara, only the jaw was more angular, his eyes were a topaz-yellow, and his hair was a sandy strawberry-blonde. He had a peircing in his right ear with the Suna symbol dangling off it. He had no tattoo, but he wore a sand and blue-colored kimono, cut in a way to hide his tanuki tail. His eyes were slanted like a cat's.

**_Do you like the new look?_**

_Really, you need to warn me before you do that..._

**_Kid, you are a wet blanket, you know that?_**

_Shut up and stop being so sarcastic. Tell me...why are you so against me and Sakura?_

**_Nothing against you, kid, but I don't think you can afford to have a love interest at the moment..._**

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

**_It means that you're on a mission, remember? She won't exactly be so keen on you when she discovers you're supposed to help destroy her life as she knows it._**

_Fine...but what if I didn't tell her?_

**_It's your funeral, kid..._**

* * *

_Damn, damn, double damn! _

Sakura was frantically running toward the tower in the center of the forest. Her teammates and herself had been attacked by enemy nins, and she'd had to cut her long, beautiful pink hair, and she'd spent three of their five days recovering. The teammates in question were following behind her, joined by Kabuto. _We are so going to fail! If we don't get that scroll by the time we get to the tower, we're completely and utterly screwed!_

**_I knew we should've just let Sasuke kill those ninja and stolen their scroll..._**

_No! It's important that we kill as little as possible! _

**_Oh, come on, Sakura!_**

_NO! I'm ignoring you for the rest of the day, got it?! _

* * *

"Well, look who's here," droned Kankuro as he watched the other shinobi. The Hokage had just finished his brief (LIAR!) speech on the purposes of the Chuunin exams, and Gaara turned to see who his brother was talking about. His lips twitched slightly as he saw Sakura and her team, Sakura berating the Uchiha.

* * *

"So, you made it."

Sakura turned to see Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara facing her. "Well, I'm stronger than I look," she replied cooly. Kankuro's grin just grew wider, and he nodded his head at his sister, who touseled Gaara's hair. The two elder shinobi left, and Sakura walked further away from her sensei and teammate as Sasuke settled into his fighting stance. Gaara was uninterested in the fight, as was Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," he said, walking beside her. She stopped and turned to face him, cold eyes and icy words.

"What do you want?"

Gaara shrugged. "I can't say hello to an ex-girlfriend," he asked with a smirk.

"Cut the crap. You purposely left me there and ignored me. Bad enough you had the nerve to try and win me over during the written exams by giving me the answer, now you want to try seducing me?!"

"Not seducing, no," he replied. He circled her, eyes exploring and probing her every scratch, her every bruise. "Just asking." His eyes suddenly saw her uneven, scraggly pink hair.

"You cut your hair?"

"I had to, didn't I? Kinda had no choice, a crazy wench with a death-grip on my hair tried to kill me."

"Kill you, now?" Gaara flicked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. She really hated him right now: his nochalant flirting was driving her nutty. She swatted away his hand, only to hit sand. The sand in question chafed her hand, and she recoiled as her fingers began to bleed. Before she could blink, he grabbed her hand and started inspecting it. It wasn't that bad; it was only one finger that was bleeding, but he stuck the injured appendage in his mouth, with much protest on her part.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Gaara didn't reply for a minute, only removed the finger from his mouth. "I'm stopping the bleeding. Look, the blood's clotting already."

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Don't kill me, please. (dodges tomatoes and sharp objects, including the odd shuriken or kunai)

Yesh, Gaara can flirt. At least, he can when I write for him...but anyways, I really like this chapter, and I won't go through all the fights, because quite frankly, some were downright dry and boring. I mean, really, Kankuro's fight? Too easy! Oh, and I have something special planned for Sakura's fight and Gaara's fight. To answer some quesions, no, Sakura and Ino will end up eliminated like they were in the show, and Lee will still be almost killed, because I liked those aspects of the fight.

REVIEW! SHANNARO!


	10. Battle of Wills: Part 2

Cookies to **FakeCompassion** and **AnimeSnowflake** because they were happy to see me back and they liked Shukaku's new look. Ino vs. Sakura! I never thought I'd get this far...it's a really weird feeling...

**Soundtrack:**

**Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne**

**Seventeen Ain't So Sweet by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Change Your Mind by The Killers**

Disclaimer: Come on, do you really think I'd be on this site if I did?

Gaara: Probably...

Me: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

* * *

Sakura was royally pissed. So much so that she couldn't concentrate on the fight below. She had to admit though, the damned boy was downright infuriating.

Gaara had walked away, leaving her to stew in this mess. Still, did he love her? Or was she deluding herself? She looked away, and looked back at him. Was it just her, or was he toying with her? She retreated into her thoughts, and her Inner tried to talk.

_If I had my way, I'd never have to get over him..._

**_You would never have said that about Sasuke, you know..._**

_Yeah, well...when I come undone, Gaara always manages to bring me back again...Sasuke-san never did that._

**_Sasuke-san? When did you start calling him that?_**

_Sasuke-san never held me, he never smiled at me or told me I was special..._

Sakura looked up, a look of dawning comprehension in her eyes.

_He never said "I love you"..._

* * *

"Haruno Sakura versus Yamanaka Ino."

Gaara became keenly aware of the world around him as he heard the proctor yell Sakura's name. He watched her jump down gracefully from the railing.

_There's a fire in her eyes...I hope she'll let it burn..._

Her opponent looked to hm like the steriotypical ditzy teenage girl. _This match shouldn't last long...the blonde looks too idiotic to form a coherent sentence..._

**_Hey! I'm blonde!_**

_Who cares, Shukaku?_

**_I care! That's blatant discrimination!_**

Gaara shut out the demon's ranting, and focused on the match.Apparently, the blonde had cut her hair in order to prove a point. Gaara didn't understand the motive: it just seemed to be a waste of perfectly good hair to him. The two of them gave a good show with some taijustu, but Gaara had to fight the urge to jump down there and kill the girl himself when she caught Sakura in a justu that seemed to steal her body. Kankuro noticed his brother's fingernails digging into the metal pole, a low growl developing in the back of his throat.

"Gaara?"

Gaara had that look in his eyes again; that cold, icy stare that meant he was ready to kill.

"Gaara, stop it."

Gaara didn't answer. He shifted his weight, and prepared to jump.

"Otouto, cool it!"

Gaara turned away from the fight, and walked off. A sudden thud made him turn sharply, and the sight made his blood run cold: Sakura was unconcious.

The blonde idiot on Sakura's team, Sakura's sensei, and someone Gaara assumed was the blonde girl's sensei ran out and took the girls back up on the balcolny, leaning them against the wall.

"Get out of the way."

The three shinobi turned and looked suprised to see Gaara standing there.Without a word, he knelt down to check Sakura's pulse. Feeling a faint throbbing, he gave a quick sigh of relief. Turning to the other three (shocked) shinobi, he simply told them, "She should wake up in a few minutes. Her companion might also."

He then walked away, joining his siblings on the other side.

* * *

Sakura walked into the small bathroom. Turning on the tap to the sink, she filled it with water, and washed her face.

_I can't believe I lost to Ino...at least she lost too..._

"Sakura..."

She looked over her shoulder, and wasn't suprised to see Gaara standing there. Sighing, she faced the mirror and braced herself against the sinklooking down at the cool water.

"What?"

He walked over to her, and stood close behind her.

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

_That_ threw her off. She snapped her head up to see Gaara's face close behind hers in the mirror. Before she could protest, he'd already wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you still want to be with me," he whispered, breath rustling her bangs slightly. He slipped his head into the curve of her neck, and she involentarily slipped her hand into his.

"If the answer is no, can I change your mind?" He brought the back of her hand to rest against his cheek, and Sakura felt a stab of jealousy at how perfectly smooth his skin was. She felt him bring his lips to her hand, and she felt a surge of emotions, the same emotions she always felt when she so much as even heard his name.

"If all your answers are no," he said, turning her to face him, "can I change your mind?"

She looked into his eyes, eyes that reflected the sadness and the burden of the world in pools of that beautiful celedon-green, and spoke one word:

"Yes."

* * *

Wows! 114 reviews for Coming Out of the Closet! I love you guys! Graah...need...sleep...(dies)

Insomnia's keeping me awake again...it's kind of frustrating at times, but it comes in handy when you need it. I hope you like this chapter, because I worked hard on it. REVIEW! SHANNARO!


	11. Battle of Wills: Part 3

Eleven Chapters...this is insane...I never expected so many reviews or chapters for this fic!I swear, you reviewers are too nice to me! You all get cookies!

**Soundtrack:**

**Move Along by All-American Rejects**

**False Pretense by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects**

Disclaimer: Sure...I'll own Naruto...when Sasuke stops using hair gel...

* * *

Sakura watched Gaara out of the corner of her eye, and noticed that he'd disappeared onto the battle ground already. Puzzled, she looked at the screen. Her eyes widened in shock. _It can't be...it just can't! _

"Sabaku no Gaara versus Rock Lee."

Sakura could tell he was itching to start the fight. As Lee jumped down to meet the challange, Sakura stared.

_I hope Gaara wins...he's all I have left to count on._

"Begin!"

* * *

The battle was beginning to get out of hand. Gaara couldn't even remember a time that his sand failed to stop an attack.

_He's too fast...the sand can't keep up..._

**_Kid! Behind you!_**

Gaara turned quickly, sand feebly trying to keep up. The punches were getting faster, the speed was incredible. For an enemy to get that close to inflicing pain on him...it was insane...

_You'd have to actually plan on dying..._

* * *

The attacks kept coming on, faster and faster, with blinding speed...Sakura had never seen anything like it. Whenever Lee managed to land a hit, she would gasp and come very close to falling from the balcolny. Faster and faster, the punches and kicks increasing in force...Sakura could physically feel Gaara's pain with each blow, could sense his growing instability. Lee was thrown to the ground, Gaara floating on a protective cloud of sand. He raised a fist to finish the job...

"Gaara! Don't!"

His head snapped in her direction, bloodlust evident in his eyes. She jumped down, dared to defy him. Everyone was reacting like she was in mortal danger; Sakura knew different. Gai jumped down and picked up Lee as Sakura spoke to Gaara.

"Gaara, don't...he's not worth it anymore...let him live."

Sakura grabbed his hands, and looked him in the eye.

"He's already half-dead...let him go..."

Gaara shakily raised himself to a standing position, sand forming back into a gourd. He limped over to Sakura, who helped him support himself.

"I quit. There's no point anymore."

"Did Gaara-san lose?"

"No...the fight was over when Sakura and Gai intervened."

* * *

Sakura led the injured red-head up the stairs, walking him past shocked participants and sensei. She took him: tired, injured, and half-insane to his awed family members and his sensei.

"Sakura...thank you..."

Sakura looked at him. He was leaning against the wall, looking at her with his sad, tired eyes. She paused, unsure of what to say, then cracked a good-natured smile.

"It's alright, Gaara..."

* * *

Okay, Quick Japanese lesson for those who don't understand the honorifics...

_Nee-san (chan, kun): older sister_

_Nii-san (kun, chan): older brother_

_-san: general honorific_

_-chan: young children, also for girls and women, indicated affection_

_-kun: young boys, men, sometimes girls, term of affection_

_-(none): exclusive for good friends, lovers, or family_

_-sensei: teacher, master_

That's all...big shout out to the return of **Kiona Kina's Panda**! Konnichiwa and welcome back! now review! Shannaro!


	12. Feelings of Discontent

I went back and read **Suicide of the Mind**, and I realized that how far I've gotten as a writer. I'm really suprised that anyone read that...It's an instance of reading a past work and cringing at how bad it is...forgive me for forcing such an incredibly sucky fic on you...**The Devil's Child** is so much better... 100 reviews!!! OMG! You people have made my day!!! You all rock my sox, seriously...Keep it up! 

**Soundtrack:**

**Battle of One by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

**My World by Avril Lavigne**

**Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park**

**Attack by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

Disclaimer: Sure...I'll own Naruto...when Sasuke stops using hair gel...

* * *

Sasuke sat in the darkness, brooding silently in the darkness. Anything that could be broken, was, and he sat there, waiting. He knew he was about to leave with Kakashi to train. He also knew that she would come back; she always did. She had mentioned that her mother was still confining her to the house, and Saskue smirked in triumph: that monster from Suna wouldn't see her anytime soon. He snatched up his fully packed bag, and walked out of his apartment. He'd have what he wanted. 

He always did.

* * *

Sakura paused in her taijustu practice, and looked out into the trees. It was about two o'clock, and she realized with a start that she'd trained all the way through lunch. She walked over to the edge of the training grounds and snatched up her bag. Walking home, she waved to Anko, who sat next to Hyate, and even watched as Gai demonstrated his Dynamic Entry to a bemused and slightly annoyed Asuma. She laughed as she watched Konohamaru state loudly that he was going to "hit that creep from Suna so hard his ancestors would get dizzy". Kankuro would have laughed had he heard that... 

"Mom! I'm home!"

Sakura's mother looked up at her pink-haired child and said airily, "Hello, Sakura-chan. Did your training go well?"

"Yeah...I heard Sasuke-san was released from the hospital. Is that true?"

"Yes...I heard Makimoto-san talking to one of the janitors while I was tying up a broken leg today. Oh, and your father is going to be out on a mission for a week, so I have to man the store."

"Yes, Mom," sighed Sakura. "I'm going upstairs to sleep for a while."

* * *

Gaara sat in the darkness of the hotel room, thinking hard. No one disturbed him, because to do so was certain death. He'd made up his mind: he would find the Uchiha and tell him to leave Sakura and himself alone. He grabbed his gourd, and in a swirl of sand, he disappeared.

* * *

"Well, it seems that you can only perform two Chidori at a time, Sasuke."

Saskue only sat, panting. Kakashi seemed a little off today; Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly, Kakashi said out loud, "Okay, I know you're there. Come out."

Sasuke wasn't suprised to see the Suna monster step out from behind the rocks. Sasuke stood, and faced the inhuman creature.

"What? Can't wait to kill me?"

The demon only frowned. "Leave us alone."

"And why should I do that?"

The demon was annoyed, Sasuke could tell. The sand escaping from the strange gourd on his back was evidence enough of that.

"She hates you. She doesn't want to be near you, because she knows you just want what you can't have."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, who looked utterly confused. "Whatever. I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

The monster nodded, and disappeared.

Kakashi looked over to his student. _Sasuke, what's going on?_

* * *

Done with this chappie! I want to thank you guys again for 100 reviews! You've made me so happy! Anyway... this chapter goes to **envygreedgreenthunder** for noticing the mistake I made last chapter! I didn't mess up in this one. (I think...)

REVIEW! SHANNARO!


	13. Heal His Heart

Wow...110 reviews...you're all insane...

**Soundtrack:**

**Pain by Three Days Grace**

**Attack by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

**Waiting by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Disclaimer: (thinks for a moment) Last I checked, my name wasn't Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

Sakura picked up a daffodil, and scrutinized it carefully. A liitle cough made her turn, but she returned to her study of the daffodil when she realized it was just Ino.

"You know, that's not going to win Sasuke over; besides, he's been released already."

Sakura stared at the blonde cooly. "It's not for Sasuke-san, it's for Lee-san."

"Sasuke-san?! Since when did you start calling him that?!"

"Since I realized he's rude, selfish, and conceited, not to mention arrogant."

Ino was sceptical. "Oh really? And that weirdo from Suna is any better?"

Sakura's face flushed in anger. "Leave Gaara-kun out of this!"

Ino smirked. "Oh, is he Gaara-kun now? He seems more like Gaara-te-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Sakura was angry, Ino could tell. The daffodil was (thankfully) not in her hands, but those same hands were clutched into fists so tight that the knuckles were white. Sakura threw down some money and stared Ino in the face.

"You don't even know him, Ino! He's not like you, me, or Sasuke-teme!" Ino gasped at the expletive tacked onto the end of Sasuke's name. Sakura was breathing heavily in anger. "He is one of the strongest, bravest people I've ever known...Gaara-kun has to suffer so much...you would never and will never know such pain!"

And on that note, she stormed out of the shop, leaving a shocked and confused Ino.

* * *

Gaara had watched her walk to the hospital, her previous rage diminishing into a heavy silence.She made her way to the desk, questioned aloud the lack of people, and signed in. Wandering the halls, she stopped at a certain room, Gaara staying only a few meters away. She left the room shortly after, and Gaara noticed the daffodil that she had carried in was missing. Curious, he walked in to investigate.

It was the same Genin he'd fought during the preliminaries. Shukaku started to go insane with pent-up bloodlust.

**_Kill him...kill him now!_**

_I can't...no..._

**_Just do it! I want to feel blood again..._**

_No..._

**_Kill him..._**

Gaara's sand began to wrap around the boy just as two others ran into the room.

* * *

Sakura walked home, enjoying the Saturday afternoon and the sun on her skin. She was finished with the errands her mother had given her, and she watched as life bustled around her, occasionally greeting the odd shinobi or two. She turned a corner, and came face to face with Naruto and Shikamaru, who looked as though someone had died.

"Sakura-chan, we need to talk," said Naruto seriously.

"That kid from Suna nearly killed Lee. He's a sick, twisted psycho," added Shikamaru.

"If you're here to warn me, don't."

"What?"

"Gaara harbors Shukaku, the one-tail demon. If he tried to kill Lee, it was because Shukaku was forcing him."

Naruto looked flabbergasted. Shikamaru began twitching. "How do you know that?"

"Temari and Kankuro told me. And before you say anything, I trust them. Even though Gaara's unstable, I don't care what he is."

"But what about Sasuke-te-"

"I don't give a damn about Sasuke!"

She looked at the two, eyes flashing in anger.

"Sasuke has everything, and what does Gaara have? Nothing! Gaara is a demon-vessel, but he also has a broken heart and soul. I want to change that. I can't heal his body, but with Kami-sama as my witness, I will heal his heart."

* * *

I love this chapter.

I honestly do.

I also love reviews.

A pretty review for the starving artist? Please?


	14. If I Find You There

I'm typing this...at school! Shock, amaze! I'm just shocked at the positive feedback on the last chapter...you all spoil me...once upon a time, a fic this long would've been impossible...

**Song to Listen to On Repeat:**

**Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard**

Disclaimer: Nope, not the creator of Naruto...but a girl can dream, can't she?

**

* * *

**Sakura was sitting in the dark, staring at the moon. This was the longest month she'd ever had the displeasure of living through in her life.

_I wonder what Gaara's doing now? I haven't seen him in a while..._

She felt a twinge of annoyance. She could blame her mother for that aspect. Sakura had one little hickey, adn her mother found that reason enough to ground her for the entire Chuunin exam?

_That's not fair...it's not Gaara's fault he's a little rough..._

She sighed and shook her head to clear her mind.

_Tomorrow..._

* * *

Gaara was across the street, staring into her window.

_Tomorrow..._

**_Kid, are you sure?_**

_Tomorrow we'll see...I might just lose her forever..._

* * *

She jerked her head and stared hard at the ceiling. She could feel his presence, sense him nearby. Senses on alert, she nimbly jumped out onto the fire escape, and climbed to the roof. Alighting on the shingled surface, she scanned the area. Seeing nothing, she slackened in disappointment.

_Was it just a false alarm?_

"Now why would you ask that?"

* * *

She allowed herself to fall into his embrace, and closed her eyes.

"I missed you," he whispered, breath tickling her cheek. She breathed in his scent, and smiled.

"I missed you, too."

He gently grabbed her chin, and he turned her head to face him.She noticed he'd grown a couple inches over the month-long break: he was now roughly an inch taller than her. She noticed he looked worried, and furrowed her brows in concern.

"What's wrong?"

He avoided her eyes. "I don't want you to go to the exams tomorrow."

"Why?"

He was quiet for a moment, then he hugged her again. "You might get hurt."

"Get hurt? What do you mean?"

He turned away, and Sakura understood. Walking toward him, she wrapped her arms around his body and nestled her head into the crook of his neck. "I understand."

He turned sharply, swinging her into his arms. Intense look never wavering in his eyes, he kissed her for what he felt would be the last time.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning to an empty house.

Yawnin, she stretched and looked around. A peice of paper attached to the window caught her attention, and she reached over to read it.

_What would the neighbors think?_

She grinned. Honestly, the boy had a really odd sense of humor. She showered in record time, and ran downstairs, stopping only for a bite to eat. Wandering the street an hour later, she happened to run into Ino.

"Hey, forehead, what's the rush?"

"I want to wish the others luck."

ino smirked. "Are you sure you just didn't want to..."

"No! God, Ino, I'm not shameless! Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-san, and the others are competing too, you know!"

"Why don't you come with? I got killer seats in the fourth row of the stands!"

Sakura froze, remembering Gaara's words. _I don't want you to go tomorrow...you might get hurt..._

"Forehead?"

No response.

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" Ino sighed.

"Don't zone out on me like that! Come on!" With that, Ino dragged the pink kunoichi down the street.

"no, you go! I'll just-"

"No, you're going, and that's final!"

Sakura sighed in defeat, and ran beside her friend.

_I hope I don't come to regret this..._

* * *

You guys are my life-force, I swear...

Review! Sayonara for now!!!


	15. Jealousy

Konnichiwa! Glad to see you all liked the chapter, minna-san! I'm almost near the end of the first part of the Naruto series for this story, and all I have to type is the Rescue Sasuke arc and the filler arc where Gaara has to save his student (giggles at the thought). Just bear with me, because I'm sneaking on at school to do this, and my wrists started bothering me again. Remeber: reviews will come to those who are patient!

**Soundtrack:**

**Everybody's Fool by Evanescence**

**Another One Bites the Dust by Queen**

**Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Disclaimer: I own many things, but Naruto isn't one of them...(le sigh)

**

* * *

**Sakura oohed and ahhed at the amazingly awesome fights Naruto and Shikamaru put up. The fact Sasuke wasn't even there didn't register in her mind. But now, as the crowd waited impatiently for the next fight, she grew worried.

_Where in Kami's name is Sasuke-san?_

A strong gust of wind hit the stadium, kicking up dust and leaves. Everyone was mesmerized as the leaves and dust transformed into a whirlwind, then settled, revealing two very familiar sillouettes. Sakura heard Ino gasp.

"It's Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke was ready.

Every nerve in his body felt electrifyed, crackling with energy. He'd never felt so alive. He watched as the red-head joined him on the battlefield, but frowned as he saw Sakura cheer, one of only a few cheering for the Suna brat. He looked at his opponent, who smirked back at him. The proctor, a grim sort of smile gracing his features, raised a hand.

"Begin!"

* * *

Gaara felt the hatred and jealousy radiating from his opponent, and reacted with a smirk.He knew the outcome of the battle meant nothing, and what would happen after meant everything. He sent sand to the Uchiha, but Shukaku reared his ugly head.

**_You promised his blood, boy!_**

"Please, don't be so angry...I gave you bad-tasting blood earlier, didn't I?" Gaara was struggling, fighting with Shukaku for control.

"But don't worry...This time, I'm sure it'll be really tasty..."

**_It better be, boy...otherwise I won't cooperate with their precious plan..._**

Gaara felt the tanuki shrink into a dark corner of his mind. Gasping for breath, he looked up at his opponent.

"Come."

* * *

I know, short update...see, I'm grounded at the momnet, so yeah, I sneak on during school to type this...I promise the next chappie will be longer! Review! Sayonara for now!!! 


	16. What's Going On?

Wow...162 reviews...!

I'm shocked to high hell here. I never even guessed at how the reaction for this fic would turn out. You all spoil me, you know that? I've been on hiatus here for a while, writing mostly on FAC, but now that I'm back I have a very special chapter up just for you guys! So yeah...I hope I got good grades...I can only type on the laptop in secret for so long...

**Soundtrack:**

**Misery Buisiness by Paramore**

Disclaimer: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves...I'm not sure how that relates to me owning Naruto, but it doesn't, and therefore I do not own...

* * *

Sasuke instantly came at him, faster than anyone who hadn't seen Lee could ever imagine. Gaara tensed, preparing for the blow, but Sasuke disappeared. Gaara looked around frantically. 

_Where the hell did he go?!_

"Right here," said a voice. Gaara turned, and recieved a punch from Sasuke. He skidded to the side of the arena, and stared at the Uchiha.

_He's fast, like that Lee kid..._

Sasuke returned to his position.

"Come," he said, smirking.

Gaara then heard Sakura. He heard her screaming obscenities at the Uchiha. Gaara had to hand it to her, she had a very colorful vocabulary. He stole a glance into the crowd. Crap, she was sitting right where Baki was, and wherever Baki was siiting was detrimental to the plan. Groaning slightly, he stood. Sasuke smirked.

"If you won't come to me I'll come to you!"

Sasuke ran up to the Suna-nin and kicked him in the chest. It sent him flying into the air, and he landed with a monumental thud.

"What's the matter? That all you can do," taunted Sasuke. Gaara summoned more sand, trying desperately to gain an upper hand.

"That sand armor of yours? I'm going to rip it right off you."

His attack came without warning. One minute, Sasuke had been right there in front of him; the next, he was whirling around Gaara, and began punching and kicking him hard enough to cause massive chunks of the sand armor to come flying off his body. Gaara was in extreme pain; never had he felt such blinding shockwaves of pure pain slicing through his nerve endings and shutting down his reflexes...Gaara then knew he had to do the only thing that would ensure his survival.

Sand came rushing to meet him, whirling and forming a sphere. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_What is he doing?_

* * *

"GAARA!" 

Sakura stood, hands gripping the armrests of her seat. Ino instantly grabbed her friend by the arm.

"Sakura! Calm down!"

"LET GO, INO! I SWEAR, I'M GONNA KILL THAT NO-GOOD BASTARD UCHIHA! INO, LET GO!"

"Sakura, stop! They're supposed to fight, that's the point!"

Lee and Choji stared at the half-mad kunoichi and the kunoichi restraining her.

"Choji-san, do you understand girls at all?"

"Lee, you're asking the wrong guy..."

* * *

Kankuro and Temari freaked.

"Don't tell me he's initiating THAT jutsu!"

Temari turned to her brother. "Shit, Kankuro! We're in deep shit!"

* * *

Sasuke rammed a fist into the walls of the sphere. Nothing. 

_He's mobilized his sand into defensive mode...because of sand's density, I didn't think he could create something so solid... _Sasuke twitched his hands.

_So this is the meaning of an absolute defense...?_

* * *

"Jin, monkey, snake, monkey..." 

Gaara ran through the handsigns in his head. He felt a slight movement outside the sand dome, and stopped. Nothing moved again. He went back to his sequence.

_Dammit, Sakura...why did you come...?_

* * *

"There's no mistake, Kankuro...It's that jutsu..." said Temari, sweating profusely. Kankuro felt his stomache drop. 

"The third eye...there's no mistake, Temari..."

"Urgh...Gaara..." Temari felt the urge to slam her head into the railing.

* * *

Sasuke tried to punch open the sphere again. 

_It's no good...just as I figured. He's shut himself inside...I don't know what he's up to...It's fine by me, this thing of mine..._

Sasuke shifted into a position, his right hand unsnapping the black strips on his wrists.

_It's going to take some time, too..._

* * *

Wows..'nother cliffie... 

REVIEW! THEY MAKES ME HAPPEH!!


	17. Chidori's Strike

Have I ever told you people that I love you?

Seriously, y'all are way too kind! I'm not that good of a writer, but you all toss reviews at the feet of this lowly writer...You all deserve to be praised forever in the epics of ages...

And contrary to popular belief, yes, I'm still alive...just tired.

**Soundtrack:**

**On Top by The Killers**

**Battle of One** **by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

**Night Drive by All-American Rejects**

Disclaimer: You people think what you want, I'm still not owning Naruto any time soon...

* * *

Kakashi swore lightly under his breath. Sakura looked at him, fear in her eyes. 

"Kakashi-sensei! What's Sasuke doing?"

Kakashi prepared to answer, but got cut-off by a certain overreacting blonde ninja. And we ain't talking about Ino, either...

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Stop the match!"

"Naruto," said Kakashi tersely, "Shut up. There's a good reason why we were late, everyone. You all wondered why I trained Sasuke personally, right?"

Everyone nodded. Kakashi continued.

"The reason is because..."

The sound of chirping birds began to fill the air.

"He's a lot like me."

* * *

_Shukaku, you bastard! What the hell is that thing in Uchiha's hand?!_

* * *

"What the...?" 

Temari and Kankuro stared, stupified, as Sasuke's fist crackled and chirped with chakra that moved like lightning.

"He's gonna rampage, Kankuro! He'll kill us where we stand, damn it!"

Kankuro looked at his sister. "Hey...if he's actually injured...we should probably go and hide..."

Temari glared at him like he was the crazy one in the family. "Tell me, have you lost it?! Are you seriously as stupid as you look?! If Gaara doesn't kill us for abandoning the plan, Baki will kill us for starting it early!"

* * *

Sasuke swept his fist behind him, preparing to run. The chakra flared, cutting a huge trench in the walls of the stadium.

* * *

"Don't tell me you taught him _that_ jutsu..." 

Kakashi looked at Gai, who stared at him in disgust.

"Don't worry, Sasuke can handle it."

"It's extremely dangerous! Kakashi, I knew that you were reckless, but this..."

Kakashi snorted. "Oh please...like you can lecture me on reckless..." Kakashi Looked over too Lee, who watched him questioningly.

"Right, Lee?"

* * *

Sasuke ran, the chirping of his Chidori growing and engulfing his hand. In one swift thrust, he slammed his hand into the sand sphere. 

It was then that something warm and wet gushed onto his hand.

* * *

_What the...?_

Gaara's train of thought crashed right then and there. He felt pain...searing, white-hot pain...

_What is this...wetness? Shukaku! What's happened?!_

He then smelled it...oh god, he'd recognise that smell from anywhere...

* * *

"BLOOD! BLOOD! I'M BLEEDING!" 

Temari and Kankuro lost it.

"Oh no...it isn't possible! No one could ever injure Gaara! It isn't possible!"

"I know, but..."

The remaining Sand Sibs heard a hissing sound, and turned to see Gaara had already left the sand sphere. A bloody hole was dripping crimson liquid onto Gaara's hand, which clenched his shoulder. His eyes were wide, the pupils dialated until they were mere pinpricks.

"He HAS been injured! Kankuro, we need to..."

A huge explosion suddenly rocked the stadium, and a huge smoking hole was all that was left of where their father and the Hokage had been sitting.

"Ah crap..." said Kankuro.

"Shit..." said Temari.

"Commence operation!"

* * *

And so once again we see the accursed cliffy! 

REVIEW!


	18. Animal I've Become

Wow…I haven't updated this one in a while! I'm sorry, but I haven't been feeling writer-ish for this story in a while, so forgive me.

**Song to Listen to on Repeat:**

**Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace**

Disclaimer: I'm too lame to own Naruto… TT . TT

* * *

Sakura watched as Temari and Kankuro carried Gaara away from the arena, and trembled. The outlook wasn't too good. Naruto and Shikamaru were out cold, as was everyone else. She looked up, and saw a kunai whistling toward her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact…

It didn't come.

She looked up: Kakashi stood before her.

"Sakura! Sasuke's gone after Gaara. Take Shikamaru and Naruto and go after Sasuke. It's S-rank, so I'll send a fourth to track him. Just go after Sasuke; don't go after Gaara. He's dangerous right now."

"Who's our fourth?"

"I'll send Pakkun with you." Kakashi bit his thumb, and in a poof of smoke summoned a small dog.

"This puppy's our fourth?!"

The dog bounced up to her. "Don't call me a cute little puppy, Pinky."

* * *

Sasuke paused, and picked up a handful of dirt from the path. Sand grains glittered like crystal in his hand. He smirked, and ran again.

He'd get that demon. He'd get that demon and kill him.

* * *

Gaara's body had gone on emergency shutdown. Shukaku raged and swore within his host's head, and Gaara slid his eyes shut against the pain.

_Sakura, why did you come?_

* * *

After a few minutes of trying to pry Pakkun off Shikamaru's hand, the mismatched group was hot on Sasuke and the Sand Sibling's trail. Sakura tuned out Naruto's impatient little growls of frustration, and sank into thought.

_Gaara, what happened?_

* * *

A cloud of darkness sideswiped Kankuro, and he dropped Gaara in alarm. Temari let out a yelp as the weight of her brother was foisted fully on herself, and Kankuro stayed behind to deal with the bug user who had followed them the whole time.

* * *

Sasuke ran faster. The sand was grouping into larger clumps now, and Sasuke could only follow and hope that it was a good sign.

* * *

Temari put her brother down, and paused for a rest. She knew that this whole "Take Over Konoha" plan was a bad idea, but did anyone ever listen to her? No…

She shook it off. No time for this now, she had to get to Suna before…

"Gotcha."

* * *

Sakura started. She could see something up ahead…and it seemed to be fighting something…

_No…Gaara…_

* * *

Sasuke was thrown to the side like a rag doll. He'd had no idea how strong this kid was. As his vision blurred, he made out a flash of pink.

_Sakura…_

* * *

"Gaara, stop it!"

The creature before her turned, and she saw the marred and misshapen visage of…

She took a step back. This creature wasn't Gaara. That much she could tell.

"Gaara! Please, for the love of Kami, stop!" She fell to her knees. "It doesn't have to be this way…"

"You worthless wench," cackled the creature, "not even you can save him now!"

And with that, the thing raised its hand and slammed her into a tree.

* * *

I know, lame, but I tried, didn't I? I at least tried to break through this writer's block, right?


	19. They All Fall Down

I'm back!

I bet you thought I would never update! Well, contrary to popular belief, I am not dead. I was just suffering from a major case of writer's block. And you thought authors were perfect…

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Song to Listen To on Repeat:**

**They All Fall Down by SR-71**

* * *

Sakura felt the blow hit her like the proverbial ton of bricks. Gaara…no…the creature that looked like Gaara cackled.

"Foolish girl! It'll never work…you're better off just giving up!"

"Sakura," called Naruto, "don't do it! He'll kill you!"

"Naruto, don't worry about me! Take Sasuke to Kakashi! I can handle this!"

* * *

Sasuke woke to see Naruto kneeling beside him.

"What…? Naruto…!"

Naruto clapped a hand over his mouth. "Sasuke, Sakura's got it! She told me to get you to Kakashi."

"No, stay here with Sakura! He'll slaughter her!"

Naruto ignored him, and picked him up. "No can do, Sasuke. Don't worry about Sakura. She'll handle it. And I'll come back anyway, so don't be stupid and strain yourself trying to help."

* * *

While the chaos reigned outside, Gaara was ranting and tearing away at the demon's control from within.

_Shukaku! We had a deal!_

_**Dream on, kid. This is for your own good.**_

_Shukaku! Let her go! You know nothing, you damn tanuki!_

_**I know plenty, kid. I'll tell you now that love brings nothing but trouble.**_

_Let her go!_

_**No.**_

_LET HER GO!_

The demon flinched, both outwardly and inwardly.

_**I'm sorry, kid. I have to do this. Both our lives depend on it.**_

* * *

"Gaara!"

Sakura tried desperately to break away from the sand's grip. It tightened, and she let out a cry of pain.

"Gaara! Please, stop this!"

"Sorry, girl. This is for the good of us all."

The beast moved to crush her, only to be attacked from within.

Sakura watched the beast's fce contort in pain, and let out a weak smile.

"Gaara…"

* * *

The cliffhangers…make them stop… (cries)

Nah, I'll have another one out soon, I promise.

REVIEW! REVIEW MEH NOW!!


	20. Honey Vanity

I'm back! Please don't kill meh! (Dodges sharp objects) School's starting up again, so refrain from killing the author. The only time I really want to write this story is when I'm in school or doing something school related. Now that school's starting up again, I'll actually update more often. It'll be awesome, because since this is the twentieth chapter, we'll have a super chapter for you guys!

Gaara: GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!!

Sakura: SHANNARO! WE"VE BEEN WAITING FOR MONTHS!!

Me: SHUT UP! I'm WORKING ON IT!!

Disclaimer: No humans, demons, or jinchuuriki were harmed during the writing of this chapter. Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

**Playlist:**

**Paper Wings by Rise Against **

**Sakura Kiss from Ouran High School Host Club**

**School Boys from Gakuen Heaven**

**Honey Vanity by Kozi (It's a kick-ass song)**

**

* * *

**A battle was raging in Gaara's head. And it looked like Gaara was winning.

Sakura felt the pressure begin to ease around her abdomen, and she stumbled as the sand fell away. Sakura and the unseen Temari flinched as Gaara's screams pierced the air like a million knives.

His body contorted, wracked with the force of the demon within. Demon and container alike seemed to be in immense pain, Gaara flailing about and nearly flinging his body off the narrow branch they were standing on. The sand retreated further as another scream tore from his throat.

Sakura couldn't stand to see him like this. In a life-altering decision, she ran forward and wrapped her bruised arms around his shaking frame.

* * *

_What is this warmth?_

Gaara opened his eyes. White nothingness surrounded him.

_Am I dead?_

He looked around, and his eyes fell upon Shukaku's still form. Gaara gritted his teeth, poised for battle. But nothing happened.

He looked again. Shukaku sat upon the ground, eyes closed in what seemed to be a meditative state.

_What is going on here?_

A faint pressure surrounded his form. He felt soft breaths stirring the hair in the nape of his neck. The pressure slightly increased, and he inhaled a sharp breath.

He smelled cherry blossoms.

**

* * *

**Sakura could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks. She clutched his still frame in her arms, not daring to think. She did know one thing though.

Gaara wasn't breathing.

**

* * *

**Gaara felt something wet drip onto his arm. Slowly, as if in a dream, he looked at it. A perfect sphere of liquid met his sight. Another fell into the palm of his hand. He realized they were tears. More fell onto his body, creating a melancholy rain. He felt the pressure grow tighter, and without really thinking about it, he raised his hand to touch the unseen pressure.

**

* * *

**Sakura felt her tears subside as a warm hand touched her wrist. A groan, and Gaara's eyes opened.

"Jesus," he muttered," I feel like I've been to hell and back."

**

* * *

**"Gaara!"

Sakura and Gaara both looked up. Temari and Kankuro were running forward, Naruto hot on their heels.

"Gaara," Temari said, voice frantic," Konoha shinobi are coming! We have to go!"

"Not yet," Naruto yelled," I want to tell him something!"

"Gaara! We have to go!"

"Damn it, I said not yet!"

"Shut up."

Temari and the other blonde stopped. "What?"

Gaara stared at them. "Let him speak."

Naruto glared down at him. "You were alone. I know you were, because you're exactly like me. I was alone until I met Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke. I know you and Sakura have been seeing each other."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I guess what I'm trying to say is this: Sakura-chan is your special person. She's your only special person. You hurt her, and I swear I'll hurt you ten times worse, because Sakura-chan is my special person, too."

Naruto then helped the redhead to his feet. "Now hurry up and get going! Trust me, Kakashi-sensei won't go easy on you, even if you're the Kazekage's kids!"

Sakura looked at Gaara for one last time.

"I'll be back," he assured her gently, "even if I have to fight my way back."

She nodded, and watched as his siblings took his broken body back to his desert home.

**

* * *

**Favorite chapter, this. I loved writing it. Sorry it's only two pages long, and I promised a super chapter, but think of it this way: I finished the Chuunin Exam arc!

REVIEW FTW!!


	21. Puppet

Don't hurt me please...(dodges sharp objects) I'm sorry for making you guys wait this long. I had a lot going on, including team practices, writer's block, and Japanese Club stuff I had to do at school. Add in the fact I was failing a class for the longest time, and you can see why It took so long.

(looks at angry Gaara and Sakura) Well, I'll wrap this up quickly, seeing as the characters just want me to get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any of its forms. It would be nice, but I don't.

**Playlist:  
Flying High by DJ Splash  
River Flows In You by Yiruma  
I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace  
Puppet by Thousand Foot Crutch**

* * *

Sakura was in the hospital. Normally, this wouldn't bother her. Then again, no one had had more of a hectic day than her. Between the invasion and her boyfriend leaving, Sakura couldn't take anymore scares.

"SAKURA!"

She flinched at the tone in her mother's voice, somewhere between scared and angry.

"Sakura, honey, are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, mom, he didn't! He would never hurt me!"

Sakura watched her mother's worried face turn to hatred. "Honey, you don't know his record, you can't possibly think…"

"Mom! Just because he has a demon in him doesn't mean he's evil! He just needs people like you to stop looking down on him!"

Her mother held her at arm's length. "Sakura, what happened to you? You know full well how I feel about that matter."

Sakura pushed away from her mother. "Jesus, mom! First you hate Naruto for no reason, then Gaara? What is wrong with people?! So someone's different! It doesn't matter, and it shouldn't matter!"

Sakura's mother had never heard her daughter so passionate about something. As Sakura turned heel and walked out of the ward to intensive care, her mother could only watch helplessly as her daughter transformed from a weak little bud into a beautiful blossom.

* * *

A lone figure stood among the dunes, deep in meditation. Red hair whipped about in the wind as he delved deep within himself to find an answer. Gaara was unreachable to the outside world, floating on the astral plain.

_Shukaku? Are you there?_

Somewhere within his mindscape, a figure stirred lazily.

_**Hey there, kid. What's up? I hardly ever see you any more.**_

_The entire situation in Konoha is being discussed as we speak. I thought you should know._

_**You and I both know that they'd never let you two be together.**_

_I'm aware. But that doesn't stop me from trying, does it?_

* * *

Sakura walked the streets, her anger fading away to a dull exhaustion.

**_That was uncalled for. _**

_But mom needs to learn that jinchuuriki are people too! They aren't the demons they contain, they're human beings who need the same love and care that normal people need. People need to stop fearing them._

_**That has to be the smartest thing you've ever thought. Maybe you aren't a little bud anymore...**_

_Hey, stop that! You're starting to sound like Ino!_

_**Hey, I'm just saying that it's a sign you're becoming smarter and more mature. Meanwhile, Sasuke's in the hospital. What do you plan on doing?**  
_  
Sakura stopped for a second. What did she plan on doing? It was obvious that Sasuke cared about her, but she no longer cared for him. What was she going to do?! She had no clue what to do in this kind of situation! Oh, what she wouldn't give for Ino's advice...even if it was biased advice...

"Hey forehead!"

Sakura turned. _Okay, that's just creepy..._

Ino stopped. "Hey, listen. I'm sorry about the whole Sasuke thing."

Sakura stepped forward. "You're just now apologizing?"

Ino looked at her feet. "I feel terrible about the whole mess. We used to be friends. What happened to us?"

"Sasuke happened. God, Ino, when are you going to realize that Sasuke is going to always be there to screw things up? He's trouble, and I want no part of him."

Ino looked up at her, blue eyes wide. "Sakura, you've changed. You would've never said that a few months ago."

Sakura glared. "I'm not the same girl from a few months ago. The girl from a few months ago would've blown you off by now. I'm going to give you a chance: you have to earn back my trust that you broke when we stopped being friends. You have to stop being a little girl crushing over some guy who couldn't care less if you exist, let alone how your hair looks or what your new outfit looks like."

Ino felt tears coming to her eyes. "I don't know if I can..."

"Don't try, don't gain. It's your choice. If our friendship means anything to you, you would try."

Sakura turned, and walked back towards her house. "Let me know when you want to try."

* * *

Gaara sat in the family room, impatient. Baki had told them all to come inside, that he had news about the real Kazekage. Gaara, however, was thinking about just that.

_What happened to him? If the Kazekage at the exams was really Orochimaru, then what happened to the real one? Was he merely a puppet? If so, am I the puppet of the puppet?  
_  
Gaara shooed such thoughts away. Like the Kazekage was any concern of his. The Kazekage could burn in hell for all he cared. The Kazekage was merely a weakling, and people still cared where he'd been spirited off to? Gaara inwardly scoffed.

Like he really cared.

"We've found the real Kazekage," Baki stated. That was it. No preamble, no introduction.

"What? Are you sure?"

Baki took a long look at Temari. "Yes."

Kankuro sat up. "What happened to him?"

Baki stared at the three, and Gaara swore he saw a rigid kind of mask form over Baki's face.

"The Kazekage is dead."

* * *

I'm a bit ill, so forgive any typos that turned up. School's being suckish at the moment, but hey, it could be worse. Anyway, review and make me feel better?


	22. Darkness on the Horizon

It's a short update, but I promise I'm going to update more often. I have a contest in Florida for dance team nationals next week, so you won't hear from me until probably the tenth of March. I know I'm going to buy out their entire stock at the anime store in Epcot Center...Anyways, this chapter is a bit lighthearted, just for a bit of a change. The other ones were a bit depressing, but I'm going to barrel on through the Sasuke Retrieval arc as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: I own not this thing called Naruto...

**Playlist:**

**Misunderstood by Pink**

**Stupid MF by Mindless Self Indulgence**

**Hunter by 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

"Uwahhh..." Sakura fell back onto her bed. In the doorway, her mother clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"You knew what you were getting into when you wanted to be a ninja..."

"I know, but Dad is a ninja and he kinda inspired me...speaking of which, did Dad already leave for his mission?"

"Yes. Apparently, he's going to Suna."

Sakura sat up. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS WHY?!"

"I didn't think it was very important..."

Sakura ran over to her mother. "Mom, it's ginormusly important! Gaara lives in Suna! Oh man, I should've asked Dad to take this week's letter with him..."

"Honey, I'm sorry, but aren't you a little young to be involved with someone in another country?"

Sakura sighed, and sat back on her bed. "Ugh, I'm not a kid anymore, Mom. I can handle a long-distance relationship. It's not that complicated."

* * *

"Why do relationships have to be so complicated?"

Kankuro looked at his brother as though the redhead had asked if there was one elf on his head or two.

"Who on earth is possibly crazy enough..." Kankuro paused to think.

"Never mind, I just remembered who. Why? Is she smothering you with letters or something?"

"It's not that, it's just I want to see her again, but we live too far away."

Kankuro grew puzzled. Aw christ, he sucked at helping people with feelings. Where was Temari when you needed her?

Oh, that's right. She was looking for funeral clothes.

"Well, think this way...separation makes the heart fonder!"

Now it was Gaara's turn to stare.

"You are by far the worst at making people feel better."

* * *

Sakura placed another daffodil in the vase on Sasuke's nightstand. Beside her, the Uchiha heir lay in a coma. Luckily, he didn't need life support, but it didn't make the weird feeling she was having go away.

She shivered. Was it just her, or was Sasuke going to cause quite a bit of trouble when he woke up?

* * *

Yeah, like I said, short update. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. I had a lot of stuff going on (still do, actually)...

By the way...do I see some forshadowing in this chapter??? ;D

REVIEWPLZ???


	23. Drag Me To Hell?

I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! I have been so terrible to you all! I can't believe that it's been so long since I last updated. School and finals have been kicking my ass, but now I have a whole summer to write and geek around in my room. Enjoy it, because I may update faster now that I have time again!

By the way, if you haven't seen Drag Me To Hell, then go see it before reading. Mild spoiler alert! Besides, it's freaking scary as shit and worth the nine dollar admission fee.

**Playlist:**

**Sakura from Vocaloid (Look it up on YouTube. I'm hooked on Vocaloid!)**

**Trick and Treat from Vocaloid (Look it up on YouTube! Cute but scary!)**

**Acadia by Marianas Trench (BAND MADE OF AWESOME GO LISTEN NOW!!!)**

Disclaimer: This fic is mine. The subject matter however, is not.

* * *

Sakura had to stop herself from crying as Naruto stood there in front of her, head bowed.

"Sakura-chan, I have to go find Tsunade-san. If I don't do it, then we won't have a Hokage. I don't like it any more than you do, but I promise to be back when Sasuke wakes up."

"It's not that, Naruto. It's just that I don't want another one of my friends to leave so soon! First Gaara, then you?!"

"Sakura-chan, I have to. And unlike Gaara, it's a sure thing I'll come back!"

She said nothing. Naruto sighed. He hated dealing with other people's emotions, mostly because he didn't really know what to do. Finally, the demon host had an idea.

"Hey, don't cry! It's not like in Drag Me To Hell where the demon drags the girl down to hell to eat her soul! I'm gonna come back!"

Sakura had to laugh. They'd just recently seen the horror movie and it had scared her. Naruto had laughed through the entire thing. And everyone else had stared as he made funny faces at the guy in the projection booth. And then everyone had thrown popcorn at him.

"Just watch over Sasuke until I come back."

* * *

"This was by far the worst thing ever created."

"Gaara, it's a movie. We know that demons are ten times worse than that."

Gaara sat back in the couch, and Temari snorted as one of the family cats swiped at him. Baki had bought them on a whim, this little ash-colored thing and its orange brother from a local shelter. Kankuro had promptly named it Stupid, though Temari had officially named it Trick. Its brother Treat was off wandering somewhere.

"Still doesn't change the fact that it's stupid. These writers didn't study demonology at all, did they?"

"It's a foreign demon. One we wouldn't know."

"Right. Where's the other cat?"

"Somewhere. I wouldn't know."

Gaara stood, and stretched. "I'm heading to my room. I feel the need to..."

"No hunting down the producer. House rules and you know it."

Gaara cursed, and turned. "Fine. Then I'm going to read something."

Gaara climbed the stairs, entering his room in the north wing. All was pitch dark, all was quiet.

Until a scratching sound told him he wasn't alone.

He turned. The door was heavy oak, and tended to close of its own accord. As per usual, it had closed behind him. Only half-moonlight lit the dark space, but he saw nothing.

Something near his right crashed, and he whirled around. He felt nothing.

At least, not until the yowling ball of orange fur so wrongly named Treat attacked his head. As Gaara tried to pry off the clawed beast, footsteps ran up the stairs and an unseen hand flicked on the lights.

"Looks like Treat scares you more than the movie," Temari said as she stifled her giggles. Gaara growled.

"Get this damn thing off me before I decide to let you go the way of the girl in Drag Me To Hell and have Shukaku eat your soul."

"Won't work. We just saw the movie, remember?"

"Get this thing off!"

* * *

Sakura sat beside Sasuke, pressing a moist cloth against his forehead. He was still stable, and she'd picked up on some of the things the nurses did for coma patients, such as making sure they're comfortable, checking their chakra flow, and of course keeping watch so their families wouldn't worry. She felt good knowing she could help like this. She may not feel like she loved Sasuke like she used to, but she did still care about him. She sighed and looked out the window.

She really wished Naruto would get back soon. He'd been gone for weeks.

She didn't know how this Tsunade could help, but she was a Sannin, so Sakura only assumed she would be able to do something. It was a long walk from where Jiraya-sama had a hunch she was and Konoha, though.

It wasn't until she heard the familiar lighthearted footsteps that Sakura left Sasuke's side and flung open the door.

"I told you I'd get back, Sakura-chan! And I brought Tsunade-baa-chan to help Sasuke, too!"

* * *

Yay, we're finally getting somewhere. Now I need to go eat before I keel over and die.

REVIEWPLZPLZ?


End file.
